Sleep deprivation
by xkeepitupx
Summary: "Because, you irritating, blond, psychosis, I can't sleep. And you want to know why I can't sleep you argent, caffeinated, leach, because you are in my head 24/7 you muscular, worm.


**Hi this is my second story so don't judge but do criticize in a revue because I want to know how to improve.**

**Disclaimer; if I was J K Rowling I wouldn't be writing fan fictions fore the next generation, I'd be writing books.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rose was pacing her room. She wore a loos vest top and shorts with her long curls falling down her back like an auburn waterfall. When ever Rose couldn't sleep she paced her room, which had been quite often recently.

It was bloody annoying. She had admitted to her self that she loved Scorpius weeks ago and thought that now she would get her presses sleep back, but no she was still pacing her bloody room.

I mean she was a ravenclaw for Merlin's sake, so why couldn't she think of an idea. But she could. Suddenly she grabbed her wand and headed for scorpius' room. After all she had nothing to lose seeing as she hadn't slept in weeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The hansom ravenclaw lay on his bed thinking her, wanting her, knowing that they were just friends, but he couldn't get the small details that made her, her out of his head. The way she walked, with this cocky swing in her hips but like she was always in a rush. The way she never sat completely still and always fidgeted with something. The way her fetchers glowed when she smiled so she could probably get away with murder and how she had no clue on how everyone ether loved her or were jealous of her.

It had bean 7 years sins he met her and 7 sins they had mad friends but it had only been a year sins he had thought of her in this way.

He wanted to do so much with her it was pitiful. He kept on having theist dirty little thoughts, though he knew he shouldn't. He wanted her, needed her . . . loved her.

That was it, he had admitted it to him self now there was no going back. Scorpius was in love with Rose. And now he was going to never tell her and die a little every day watching her have a family. Because if he said anything he would only ruin their friendship and get his heart broken. There was no point.

So when Rose walked in to his room he thought he was dreaming, but he quickly realized that he couldn't be 'cause he wasn't a sleep.

Rose strode towered him and wisped for him to move over.

"Why?" was his answer

"Because I want to get in and go to sleep."

"Why here?"

"My room's cold" she lied

"Then put on some warmer pyjamas."

"I can't their all in the wash" this time not a lie.

"Well, then go curl up with lily"

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" Rose had expected him to welcome her. They were good friends after all, even if she wanted more.

The truthful answer to that question was that Scorpius was afraid that he would ruin what little they had, by doing something stupid if she stayed in his room that night. But what he said was; "why do you want to stay here?"

He didn't know why he had said that but it was to late now, he just had to go with it.

To Rose he sounded cocky and childish. That jackass had been in her head for Merlin knows how long, making her grads go down and depriving her of sleep. Now she was exhausted and he was only making it worse by being so frisking sexy. So out of the annoyance and fatigue she yelled at him.

"Because, you irritating, blond, psychosis, I can't sleep. And you want to know why I can't sleep you argent, caffeinated, leach, because you are in my head 24/7 you muscular, worm. So I thought I'd come here and out of friendship you'd let me stay. Even though I'm board of just friendship with you, you didn't have to know, but now you do so maybe I will go curl up with Lily you aggravating jackass."

With that she turned to go but was stopped by Scorpius pulling her towards him and crashing his lips against hers. He laid her on the bed with their lips still bonded before braking of and saying "sleep now Rosie" and they closed their eyes

That was the first night in months either of them had a proper, deep, uninterrupted sleep.

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees revue **


End file.
